dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Paternoster
Stephen Paternoster '''(Born 26 April 1994) is the founder of Crash4563 Productions along with his cousin James Chaplin and they both created and co-founded the company together. Stephen is also the creator of Windy Miller and Mr Carraway Fishing In The Sun and created the idea back in 2003 when he was a member of the Robert Harrops Collectors Club but Stephen left the following year in 2004 when the ornament came out and the reasons why Stephen left were the membership and lack of interest and the membership was to expensive and Robert Harrops Designs LTD never credited Stephen when they sculpted the ornament. Stephen and James founded Crash4563 Productions together in 2007 and James left the company in that year as well while Stephen carried on his own and shut the company down in 2008. As of 2017 Stephen is still with Crash4563 Productions after nearly 10 years of being with the company and Stephen has reactivated the company to produce and make new content. Although not involved in the foundation of Calthorpe Park School Film Club Stephen did help out and was present there the club was co-founded by James Chaplin and Thomas Rowe. Calthorpe Park School Film Club In October and November 2006 Stephen was present and involved in Calthorpe Park School Film Club but it was founded by James Chaplin his cousin and also there friend Thomas Rowe and Stephen was not involved in the foundation. Stephen was there about two or three times but James and Tom did not want his help and Stephen distanced himself from the film club and them but this did not break there friendships. The Learning Support department started to question Stephen and Tom and they both eventually had to return to the Study Unit but Stephen left before Tom did. The film club came to and end when Children In Need ended in November 2006 When Crash4563 Productions was founded it would later acquire this project as it's own. Crash4563 Productions After the Calthorpe Park School Film Club ended and also in November 2006 Stephen brought a brand new computer for the first time and browsed the internet and came across a website called tardis.co.nr and Benjamin Green better known as B.S.O Green was doing his own Doctor Who series and this inspired Stephen to create his own Doctor Who series. Stephen started to create a prototype Doctor Who series on his own using a digital camera a Kodak one and made short clips and tried to edit animation into them but Stephen had lots of technical problems and hurdles and needed help and asked James to help him with the prototype Doctor Who series. Together Stephen and James from November to December 2006 created short Doctor Who films using the Kodak camera but the content only made it onto Quicktime, Windows Media Player and RealPlayer and no editing software was being used and pinnacle studio was going to be used but Stephen found it to expensive to buy. Instead Windows Movie Maker was used and James showed this to Stephen and they used this software instead as it was already built in and easy to use and the cousins would also film footage on a camcorder but they could not get the footage off of it and by December 2006 the cousins were not getting anywhere and decided to stop making Doctor Who films. In January 2007 however Stephen discovered YouTube and joined the site as '''Crash4563 and decided to redo the Doctor Who series and started Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) on his own. Eventually Stephen asked James to once again join him and James joined YouTube as Pickle44444444 and he started Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) they also would soon both launch there own websites on Freewebs called www.freewebs.com/crash4563 and www.freewebs.com/pickle44444444 and Crash4563 Productions was also officially founded in this year by Stephen and James though the name would later appear after James had left. From January to March 2007 the cousins had everything up and running with both of the Doctor Who series filmed with an expansive camera and later a Samsung camera and James would also soon launch A Dogs Dinner musical series at this time as well. Crash4563 Productions had all of it's content on the separate YouTube channels and also on there websites but Stephen and James however decided they wanted to finish everything and pack up but Stephen wanted to carry on and James wanted to leave. James left Crash4563 Productions in March 2007 and Stephen carried on his own and begun the Sky Team series a spin off to the main Doctor Who series they did together. The Sky Team series ran from April to May 2007 and it was also at this time the name 'Crash4563 Productions' began to appear on all of the content that was being made at this time but Stephen would soon get into Copyright problems in May 2007 and his account was suspended. James would later close his YouTube account and website down and Stephen also closed his website down to. Stephen however carried on to make Doctor Who films and left YouTube to shift everything to LiveVideo and later to Metacafe but nothing ended up on Metacafe and later returned to YouTube as TheSecondCrash4563. In 2008 Stephen started the Eleventh Doctor Adventures and it was filmed by himself on his own and made it onto YouTube as well but due to everything going on in Stephens life at the time Stephen had to cancel the series and also shut down Crash4563 Productions. In 2017 however the company has been reactivated and Stephen is back making content on YouTube and the Eleventh Doctor Who series is now part of the Twelfth Doctor Adventures.